Black Sheep
by GodSoulBragi
Summary: Betrayed at the worst possible moment, Naruto Uzumaki has lost his will to fight. His friends shunned him and saw him as nothing but a weapon and with the absorption of Kaguya's Chakra comes something in the form of a demonic form. The Super Family isn't ready for this shinobi, he'll definitely be a Black Sheep by their beliefs.
1. Chapter 1: Emergence

**Wassup everybody its Bragi here with basically my first story. I've been reading on this site for about a year now and I thought it was time to try writing my own. A lot of stories on here have been a big inspiration to me such as Live and Let Die by Asuraa, Marvel's Maelstrom by Pibbinator and a lot more that I could probably list but I won't put y'all through that.**

 **Chapter 1: Emergence**

 **(Naruto POV)**

" _Why had he been so foolish. They never changed, they were probably never going to change. With the result of the battle with the mother of the Sage of the Six Paths Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi had all decided to bind him saying that I would be the weapon that would complete the Uchiha's revolution. Of course I fought against it, to see all of them smirking at me in victory had sparked something in me and if it weren't the fact my body was still adapting to Kaguya's chakra I would have tore them all to shreds._

 _I couldn't do that so I waited, I refused to fight for them in this pointless war of theirs. They would attempt to place me under genjutsu, offer a chance of freedom or they would just torture me using whatever they could get their hands bastards even managed to brand him with a symbol on his chest with that of a yellow fiery S and a line that went from one end to the other through the letter. None of it mattered in the slightest."_

" _My chakra at this point was so potent that Genjutsu was useless, I didn't believe in their "freedom" and strange enough my body had became even more durable to the point that I couldn't feel most attacks anymore. Even Ninjutsu did nothing which I discovered when that bastard Sasuke tried to shove a Chidori through my chest just like when we were young._

 _To both of our surprise not only did it not pierce but his hand also shattered as he broke every finger he had along with his wrist. Now Sasuke was many things: greedy, ambitious, and mildly insane but he was anything but stupid, He chose to just lock me in solitude and hope that I would drive myself insane or that maybe a piece of Kaguya's consciousness would alter my own thinking."_

" _What he did not expect was for me to develop another personality. Can you believe it? It was like the Ten-tails chakra merged with my more negative thoughts and boom there he was. Now you would think with that explanation you would think he would be bad but he just is not, if I would label him anything it would just be savage. The new voice in his head while bathing in bloodlust was also pretty smart, whatever he wanted him to do he sure knew how to do it and make it work._

" _Several months had passed before Sasuke had won the war with the use of his sharingan. He no longer had his Rinne-Sharingan due to his actions as the sage did not want his power used to war again. It had not been much of a handicap considering most of the Kage were pretty far in their years at least by shinobi standards but anyway with Sasuke basically the Supreme Bastard and all that he decided on his first act in a way of celebration, to execute the_ _ **Super-Demon(1)**_ _that_ _refused to fight."_

 **(End Naruto POV)**

"You know you could at least switch out these chains once in awhile. I swear I can feel them rusting against my skin." said Naruto as he sat on his knees on top of a stage in what used to be Konohagakure or the Village Hidden in the Leafs. He looked around, squinting a bit as his eyes were no longer accustomed to sunlight before seeing who the crowd was mostly made of. It did not surprise him to see many of his friends in this crowd chanting to end him.

"Well then break out of them and make this more interesting." said Sasuke with a smirk, as much as he wanted to he just...couldn't. With everything that has happened he can't find his urge to fight, to persevere. He had done nothing but that his entire life but to still be betrayed after going through so much he couldn't take it.

"Kill The Super Demon!" "Finally End It's Existence!" "Send It Back to Hell Where It Belongs!"

"Honestly where did that moniker even come from?" asked the dirty blonde,

"Once we became aware of the changes your body was going through. The news was told to the public and to no one's surprise that hated you even more, the people gave you the name because you are something that none of us have really seen before, the civilians especially." stated the Uchiha as he walked to the side of fourth's son and pulled his blade out. "Any last words dobe?"

" _ **I do not understand why he thinks that little tooth pick of his will even leave a mark on us."**_

" _We are completely coated, covered and surrounded by Chakra suppression seals. Whatever abilities we have now he believes can be taken away."_ said Naruto

" _ **HA! Now that's hilarious. He really is arrogant enough to think that this is enough. It would take a seal as big as this shell of a village to take away even a fifth of our reserves."**_

" _But now we got him right where we want him. All of them." replied the blonde who was also thankful that his mind conversations could go faster than actual time._

" _ **Does this mean that we don't have to play sitting duck anymore!?"**_

" _Ready to go wild Otouto?"_

" _ **Let's do this! SHOWTIME~!"**_

Naruto took another glance around to see all the happy faces, even Hinata stood happily with her hand intertwined with Kiba's who had a smug look on his face the entire time, especially when he saw Naruto's eyes look over to where they were standing.

" _Fry these Fuckers."_

"Just two. **Senpo:** **Sai Shutsugen**." instantly the stage exploded in a force of harsh winds and scorching flames. Sasuke himself was sent flying, launched into the crowd with several burns all over his body and missing an arm.

" **HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Do you fuckers know how long I have waited for this day! To burn you all to ash and scatter them in the wind!"**

Several shinobi appear being led by none other than Kakashi himself as he they all drew their weapons, ready to defend themselves and the villagers. "Naruto I do not know what you did but this needs to stop now before more people get hurt." said Kakashi,

" **Are you serious!? Do you really think he would actually listen to anything you say!? After you, All of you betrayed his trust when he had saved all of your asses multiple times!"**

"Why do you keep speaking as if you're talking about another person?" asked Shikamaru who so happened to be with the shinobi that Kakashi had gathered.

The fire tornado finally disappeared to show a different looking Naruto. Long white spikey hair, Horns coming from his head to look like kitsune ears, an entire mouth of fangs with the canines being longer than the rest, he was also shirtless with something similar to a cape coming from the waist of his white bottoms. His eyes had gone from their original blue to being two different eyes with the left being the Byakugan and the right being the Rinne-Sharingan.

Though the most notable thing on his person was the symbol on his chest. The mark they had both carved and branded on his skin using Sasuke's own amaterasu flames was glowing brightly!

" **I'm currently in the driver seat while Big Bro is taking a well deserved nap. I'd take a message but I don't give a shit about what any of you have to say."**

Several of their shinobi began to try and bombard the entity with kunai, shuriken and any other blade or weapon that could used from a distance. Though when they reached his body or even close to it the blades would simply fall and melt.

Seeing their attack fail he couldn't help but mock them, " **Well that didn't work, got anything else in your bag of tricks?"** He asked with a fang filled grin.

The Shinobi could only stare in shock and a bit of fear at this display. While the attack was completely basic they expected at least some movement from the demon, But with most things you should be careful what you wish for.

" **No? Then I guess I'll just have to take the initiative."** He said as he began to levitate into the air.

"H-he really is a S-Super-Demon." said a villager as they watched him go higher.

" **Curse you bastards for your unoriginality but damn if that name doesn't have a nice ring to it."** the now named Super-Demon said before the veins in his left eye began to show. Using the Byakugan's advanced vision he quickly spotted Sakura kneeling and attempting to heal the burnt Uchiha as quick as possible. " **No ma'am we cannot have that."** said Super-Demon as he fired a focus blast of his fire through his eyes. The beams shot off faster than anyone could keep up with and sliced through both her wrists cutting off her hands.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the pinkette while the demon appeared next to her in a showcase of speed. " **And to prevent you from using that diamond on your huge forehead."** said Super-Demon as he placed two claws on her forehead. Within seconds the mark began to disintegrate causing her to look at him in confusion and terror. " **Before you even ask my chakra is mine to change. If i want hot I get heat if I want cold I can freeze you where you stand but what I just did now was give my Chakra an acidic property to break down anything that is infused with said energy."** said Super-Demon, his fanged smile never leaving his face.

Turning to face the Villagers and Shinobi once again he simply folded his arms with the same smile. " **Soooo...who's next?"** seemed ready to take the offer so he chose his own. " **Of course, the next one is so obvious."**

In other burst of speed he appeared in front of Kakashi shoving a claw into one of his eyes, he wasn't given anytime to react before being kicked in the chest but he was not launched away. Super-Demon had speedily grabbed his right forearm before with a quick jerk he tore off the Hatake's right arm.

" **I figured since I took Teme's left arm I should take your right to match. Ya know?"** said Super-Demon, holding his now stump of a shoulder as he was bleeding out Kakashi could only glare at the monster in defiance. " **Damn that must be really painful but still more fair than you ever were. Of course my opinion is biased but I think we can agree that yours is too."** said the Demon as golden glowing chains began to shoot from his back.

The chains quickly coiled around his old teammates before they were pulled up as he began to levitate again. " **You people have never accepted me."** He raised his hands and the earth rose with it. Forming into walls around the villagers and shinobi. Of course several of the ninja attempted to jump out of the makeshift prison but found their ankles being gripped by the dirt itself. " **You denied me my birthright."** With them trapped he raised his right hand, a scorching Rasengan forming in his palm. " **Disgraced my clan."** Wind began to pick up as the familiar shuriken formed. " **But the one thing you bastards could never take from me."** he began to unleash a torrent of water from his mouth, filling the prison he had made. He only filled it to the waist as he wanted them all to hear him. With the Byakugan still active he saw several shinobi begin to attempt hand seals before his Rinne-sharingan pulsed in his right eye making them all freeze in place, lightning arced around the rasenshuriken as he, with his smile still in place prepared to throw the deadly attack. " **Was my creativity. Ya Know?"**

With that said he threw the deadly combo and once it impacted it exploded with the force of a comet. Using his own breath to blow away all the smoke from the area so that he and his bleeding passengers could see the result.

The three chained shinobi looked to see nothing but a massive crater where all the people once stood. Wasting no time Super-Demon dropped right back to the ground and turned to look at his prisoners with two glaring in anger while the third tried to cover in fear. Take your guess on who is who.

Seeing the condition they were all in he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. " **I think it's about time that we talk don't you?"** said Super-Demon, the words coated in sarcasm.

 **...oOo…**

 **(1)** Super-Demon: An Etrigan version of Superman from Earth 13. Of course I've taken my own route on it but if you wish to know where I got it from there it is.

 **Well what y'all think? I will take any criticism I can get. I honestly feel like I rushed most of the chapter but that may just be me. But anyway thats all I got for now, Deuces.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to the next chapter of** _ **Black Sheep.**_ **Sorry for the delay in the update I can't say I busy but more like I had a bit of writer's block. I could form the ideas in my head but had a difficult time putting my fingers to the keyboard. But I am having a lot of fun with this idea especially on how to introduce Naruto to Earth 0. I'm willing to take ideas on what path to take on that ranging from him at first becoming an assassin for Trigon, being found by Doctor Fate (Though I've seen this one twice, both in Shinobi Rising by Black Phoenix Risen and Enter the Slayer by SlayerOfSuperman. Shoutout to those two btw.), an attempted recruitment by the Red Lanterns or even being found by The Presence itself. Now though since I haven't got many reviews I'm still gonna respond to any that I receive.**

 **bladetri: Thank ya XD**

 **Grimreaper40045: Honestly hard to even attempt to make it work but thank ya.**

 **MASala: With however he makes it to Earth 0 he will be an Antihero. This basically means while he will develop a bond with other heroes he will still have his own agenda. I'm not sure if the Superman family even has an Anti Hero in their ranks considering Kal-El's black and white view of the world so it should be a nice addition.**

 **pus in boots: He will kill, I can relate to you on how you see the fact that they only capture the villains instead of just ending said character but I can respect why they do it. It would be easy to kill them all but to preserve a life is a lot harder then to end one. The Justice Lords, Crime Syndicate and even the comics based off of the Injustice games are prime examples of what happens when they choose to cross that line.**

 **sinedd662: While I like how Sakura's Character developed I still do not like her. Blame all the Sakura Bashing fics I've read XD.**

 **Djberneman: I know right XD lol nah but in all seriousness I'd found out about Super-Demon a couple months ago but couldn't figure out how to go about him. I've always seen Etrigan as a badass character so to make a variation of him is pretty fun for me.**

 **readingAngel: I think what I will end up doing will surprise a few and thank you for the compliment.**

 **There were also a few guest reviews that all seemed to focus on the Super-Demon appearance. Yes he is basically modeled after Kaguya but with what I would like to think is a more DEMONIC appearance ya feel me. The formation of his clothes is also based on the look of H'el which is a badass character that I may use either in this story or another.**

 **Okay now that I got that all out let's get on with the next chapter.**

" _ **If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the World stays the same." - Batman**_

 **Chapter 2: Acceptance**

" **So... How has everybody's day been?"** asked Super-Demon as he sat in front of the three leftover shinobi. Sasuke did nothing but glare at the bastard in front of them, Sakura refused to meet his eyes and Kakashi simply looked at him in boredom...with his one eye.

" **Ha! I forgot i gouged out your eye. I gotta say I didn't like the two eye look for you, it took away from your mystery factor hehehe."** chuckled the demon, "Quit beating around the bush Naruto. If you're gonna kill us then just get it over with." said Kakashi.

" **As much as I would love to simply destroy you all from the inside out. That isn't my choice to make."** said Super-Demon in a surprisingly serious tone as he closed his eyes. " **Senpo:** **Sai Shutsugen."**

The technique had a somewhat opposite effect that it did the first time. Instead of a massive explosion of fire and circle of said flames formed at his base before consuming him. In a few moments he was back to the Naruto that they were familiar with. Opening his eyes he couldn't help but gain a somber look in his eyes. "I see that you've all been introduced to my little brother." said Naruto.

"WHAT HAPPENED THE HELL HAPPENED TO CREATE SOMETHING SO VICIOUS INSIDE OF YOU NARUTO-BAKA!?" screamed Sakura, Naruto could only look at her with a deadpan expression. "I honestly have no idea where he came from. If I would have to guess nd based on the theories that we have came up with he is basically my Yami merged with Kaguya's own consciousness and power. I'm not surprised that he returned considering what you lot did to me." said the Uzumaki.

"We had no choice!" exclaimed the Uchiha who finally decided to speak, "All that power, the literal god of our race and you just wanted to lock it away!? I refused to let that happen." said Sasuke.

"Old man Hagoromo wanted us to achieve peace-" "THAT OLD SPIRIT WAS A FOOL. He didn't have the balls to do what he should have done with the power he had!" said the Uchiha as he interrupted the blonde.

In frustration Naruto sped to him and lifted him in the air by his damaged collar with one hand. "Why don't you understand that the struggle for power is what led to all this bullshit. The death of both our families, countless deaths in all the wars we've had, so many innocents who have been sacrificed all because of the thoughts that had been put into your ancestors head by Black Zetsu and yet you are following in his footsteps."

"I could have been successful unlike him. I could've burned the world and rebuilt it in my image but you just had to go a ruin it!" said Sasuke with a crazed look in his eye.

" _ **You don't seriously think he can be redeemed do you?"**_ asked Yami which they had decided to refer to him as when they would communicate.

" _I was hopeful but he has gone to far. I don't even want to think about the things he's done in his effort in taking over the world."_ replied Naruto.

"And let me guess, you two basically assumed you were betting on the right horse and decided to follow him in his crusade?" while it was a question he did not have to actually hear their answer to know what their answer was. Closing his eyes, they both opened to show the eyes of Super-Demon.

"I didn't feel the need to do a full transformation for this. I may not have any fight left in me but even I know when rabid dogs need to be put down." said the Uzumaki as he placed a hand a time on each of their heads. Using the acidic property that he could give to his chakra he basically corrupted their own reserves. Feeling themselves begin to erode in possibly the worst pain they have ever felt. The process began from their feet and traveled up their bodies through their coils. Both Sasuke and Sakura began to physically struggle in their golden chains while Kakashi just sat there accepting his death though you could see the pain he was going through in his lone eye.

"Do you two actually believe that you'll break free? You do know these are the chains that my Kaa-san used to hold down Kurama as she was dying right?" asked Naruto. No more words were exchanged between the three teammates as the two traitors began to melt, it wasn't long before they both ended up as puddles of body liquids.

Looking over to Kakashi he could see that he was holding out more than the other two but regardless of his effort he was still dying just as the other two had did. Knowing he was at his end the Silverette decided to get the last word before he completely dissolved.

"You are a disgrace to Minato-Sensei's legacy." said Kakashi, hearing what he said Naruto stopped the process for a quick moment to respond to that statement.

"There is no doubt in my mind that my parents will destroy you in the after life before sending your hypocritical ass to hell. May Zabuza and the other demons feast on you for eternity." said Naruto as he let the process continue, turning his fake Sensei into a puddle as well.

" _ **Welp finally got rid of those pieces of trash but now what?"**_ asked Yami.

" _You know just as well as I do that we still have to take care of those_ _ **two.**_ _Plus the presence that we have been feeling on the moon that we know nothing about."_ replied Naruto.

" _ **Fair enough. I can't help but be excited though. At least two more gods for this Demon to devour! Hehehehe."**_ exclaimed Yami. Naruto smiled in response to that, " _You really took in all my battle hunger huh?"_

" _ **That and more Big Brother, that and more hehehehe."**_

 **...oOo…**

Naruto found himself troubled. Everyone was gone, not only had Kaguya killed so many in her quest to take back all the chakra in the world but Sasuke had massacred anyone who would not follow him in his effort to take over the world. He was truly the last inhabitant of his entire planet and of course he finally felt peace but it felt...wrong.

" _ **You're not technically alone you know."**_

" _You are a split personality of mine you don't count as another person Yami."_ replied the Blonde.

" _ **Ok I'll give you that. Considering we have a presence on the moon that we know nothing about except that it may have something to do with the brother of the Old Man Sage and potentially two Ōtsutsuki that could be on par with Kaguya we're still technically not alone. Plus with her memories we have to be aware of possible other planets or even dimensions of beings that exist."**_ said Yami.

" _But we have no access or possible way of travel to any of the other planets. I could probably use our wind manipulation to take care of the lack of oxygen but I'm sure If I can find a way to avoid the gravitational pull of all the stars out there._ " said Naruto **(1)**

" _ **Well I say we check out the moon first to at the least get us off this barren planet we used to call home."**_ said Yami, " _I couldn't agree more."_ replied the blonde before he stared at the moon. "Whatever is up there hopefully won't cause us any more trouble. If I had to guess based on the memories I got it will most likely be a relative or descendant of the Old Sage's brother." stated Naruto, with that being said the last of the planet began to levitate before flying full speed at the moon, an air bubble forming around his head once he exited the atmosphere. With the speed of his flight it did not take him long to reach the surface of the space rock that Hagoromo had created but the closer he got the more he could see of a figure standing on it as if to greet him.

Quickly landing, Naruto was able to get a clear look at the mystery figures appearance. Snow white hair, a pale skin tone and even the robes which has been seen on practically all of the different Otsutsuki that he has met. The most interesting thing the guy had about him though was the fact that he had no eyes.

" _ **I will chalk it up to chakra sensory but is it just me or is it still weird that he's staring dead at us with no eyes."**_

Naruto did is damndest to not out right chuckle at his brother's joke but keeping a calm facade he decided to satisfy his curiosity. "Who are you?"

The boy only stared back at the blonde before responding, "I believe I should be asking you that considering you have came to my home." said the boy,

"Okay you got me there. My name is Naruto Namikaze now how about I get your name considering is not everyday you just find out someone has been living on the moon for who knows how long." replied Naruto,

"My name is Toneri Otsutsuki, I am a descendant of Lord Hamura tasked with the responsibility of watching over the Tenseigan. Although I do see that the shinobi of this planet have abused the ways of Hagoromo and I am currently plotting their extermination." said Toneri,

" _ **It's a bit too late for that considering there are no more shinobi hehehe."**_

"The Shinobi race are all gone." said Naruto bringing a look of surprise to the boy's face, "I myself killed the last of them after they had imprisoned me but during so an old friend turned traitor of mine decided to wage war with the rest of the planet. He killed anyone who would not follow him only leaving those loyal to him alive.

Toneri could only stand there, his face locked in a look of confusion and shock. "How could he of had so much influence to do something like that?" asked Toneri,

Sighing Naruto sad down to give a quick explanation of everything that happened. "Sasuke and I are the reincarnation of the sons of the Old Sage. We had been the key factors in defeating his mother Kaguya of who I now have sealed inside of me. Once the battle had been over he quickly attacked me while I was adjusting to the new power that I contained. He hoped to use me as a weapon to take over the planet but with my refusal he chose to lock me up." said Naruto,

"Of course the Sage did not support this so he took away the visual prowess that he had given to the bastard but with his own he was still one of the most powerful people alive and with his power he killed several key figures before taking the fight to their homes as well." finished the blonde,

"What of the Hyuga Clan then?" asked Toneri,

"Most if not all of them killed with their Byakugan taken from them. They would not bow to Sauke except for a few that did not want to die. Sasuke was no fool as he saw the benefit of having individuals that could have such vision so he began to give them to the shinobi that followed his crusade." said Naruto,

"And what of the clan heiress?"

For the first time since their meeting Naruto actually gained a look of hatred at the mention of her. "Hinata was a woman who I and everyone else believed to love me but seeing the situation I was in it did not take her much to betray me and her clan. She simply did not have enough back bone to make her own decisions and had been quickly roped into marrying the Inuzuka clan heir. I turned them both into ashes in the wind along with the rest of his forces and people." said Naruto with a dark look in his eyes.

" _ **And here I thought you didn't have a mean bone in our body."**_ said Yami, Naruto ignored the statement awaiting the reaction to what he just told to Toneri.

The last descendant of Hamura stood with a hard look of contemplation of his face. What he was just told has left him with practically not purpose. He had wanted to take the Hyuga heiress as his wife but she supposedly loved this man sitting in front of him before betraying him to save her own hide. "...What you plan to do now." asked the Otsutsuki,

"As of right now I await the arrival of two gods who are supposedly coming to the planet to try and harvest what is now my chakra." said Naruto causing Toneri's eyes to go wide.

"Two gods…?" asked Toneri, seeing the look of familiarity in his face and maybe even what appeared to be fear brought out the shinobi's own curiosity. "You seem to know what I'm talking about, care to share?" asked Naruto,

"I have been aware of their arrival for sometime now but I could do nothing about it without bringing their attention exactly to us. With a pair of Byakugan I could achieve the Tenseigan to become more formidable but without it I am practically useless against those monsters." said Toneri,

" _ **Let me out bro. I've got an idea that can benefit all three of us."**_ said Yami, " _Are you sure?",_ " _ **Of course i'm sure. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't."**_ replied his other half.

"Ok Toneri I am about to allow you to talk to my brother but to do so I have to transform. Do not take it as a want to fight." said Naruto. Toneri simply stared back at the blonde before nodding his head.

" **Senpo:** **Sai Shutsugen.** " said Naruto as just like before the area exploded once the phrase left his mouth. Strangely enough (at least to Toneri) the heat nor the flames of the transformation reached him despite its massive size. Once cleared Toneri could practically _feel_ the amount of power around them but it did not seem threatening just as he said. He could see that the Shinobi gained a whole new look to himself similar to how most Otsutsuki would look.

" **I swear that is my favorite part. Just showing up a wreck shit and I love it hehehe."** said Yami with his signature as he stretched a bit.

"Who are you?" asked the moon's only resident, " **Well Toneri my good man I am what the people called SUPER-DEMON! But my actual name is Yami and I have a proposition for you."**

"What is it then?" asked Toneri since wanted to get straight to the point.

" **Kami you don't beat around the bush, I like that! Now as much as I want to rip those two supposed gods to pieces I feel like a two on fight will annoy me so how would you like to become my subordinate!?"** asked Yami,

Toneri stood still, going through possibility tires in his mind. " _I truly have nothing else left to do. I've waited so long to finally have some type of interaction with anyone since our people's passing and while he doesn't seem damaged."_ though he couldn't actually see it, Yami had exhaled flames from his nose with the sinister grin still in place. " _I still sense that he is hurt from what happened on his planet. Maybe a bond could help us both._ " thought Toneri.

"I accept...Yami-sama." stated the Otsutsuki,

" **Oi what's with that Yami-sama shit. If you're gonna call me anything then call me Yami-nii. We're partners now brother."** said Yami as he raised his fist. With them both those bastards wouldn't stand a chance! The two stood there a minute or two before Yami realized something.

" _ **How the fuck did I forget that he's blind!"**_

 **...oOo…**

 **\- In _Marvel's Maelstrom_ Pibbinator had made it so Naruto could fly through space using his Jinton to propel himself off the magnetic fields of planets and stars around him…..Y'all have no idea how much I wanted to use that. Now of course I could say he's a dc version so it's not exactly plagiarism but I'm not for it.**

 **And that's all she wrote for now. I doubt anybody thought I would turn Toneri into basically the Superboy to Naruto's Super-Demon. Now I have my own ideas on what to call him but I would appreciate thoughts from anybody and everybody willing to help a Ni**a out. But I'm out for now so until next time read and review, Deuces.**

 **Also in need of a beta reader so….**


End file.
